minecraftconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tool and Weapon Statistics
These statistics concern attack speed, damage, and DPS, as well as generic statistics. Most individual tools now have specific stats. Attack speed depends on the material as well as the type of weapon. General Wood: 60 uses, 15 enchantability Skywood: 60 uses, 18 enchantability Gold: 33 uses, 22 enchantability Stone: 132 uses, 5 enchantability Skystone: 132 uses, 6 enchantability Iron: 251 uses, 14 enchantability Diamond: 1562 uses, 10 enchantability Obsidian: 1065 uses, 12 enchantability Soft Bedrock: 3620 uses, 3 enchantability Mithril: 1937 uses, 17 enchantability Eterna: 2908 uses, 24 enchantability Adamantium: 7803 uses, 11 enchantability Hard Bedrock: ∞ uses, 3 enchantability Barrier: ∞ uses, 16 enchantability Swords Wood/Skywood: 1.55 attack speed, 4 attack damage (6.2 DPS) Gold: 1.3 attack speed, 4 attack damage (5.2 DPS) Stone/Skystone: 1.4 attack speed, 5 attack damage (7 DPS) Iron: 1.375 attack speed, 6 attack damage (8.25 DPS) Diamond: 1.45 attack speed, 7 attack damage (10.15 DPS) Obsidian: 1.5 attack speed, 9 attack damage (13.5 DPS) Soft Bedrock: 1.2 attack speed, 9 attack damage (10.8 DPS) Mithril: 1.525 attack speed, 10 attack damage (15.25 DPS) Eterna: 1.4 attack speed, 12 attack damage (16.8 DPS) Adamantium: 1.45 attack speed, 11 attack damage (15.95 DPS) Hard Bedrock: 1.2 attack speed, 9 attack damage (10.8 DPS) Barrier: 1.6 attack speed, 6.75 attack damage (10.8 DPS) Axes Wood/Skywood: 0.965 attack speed, 7 attack damage (6.755 DPS) Gold: 0.81 attack speed, 7 attack damage (5.67 DPS) Stone/Skystone: 0.87 attack speed, 8 attack damage (6.96 DPS) Iron: 0.855 attack speed, 9 attack damage (7.695 DPS) Diamond: 0.9 attack speed, 10 attack damage (9 DPS) Obsidian: 0.93 attack speed, 12 attack damage (11.16 DPS) Soft Bedrock: 0.745 attack speed, 12 attack damage (8.94 DPS) Mithril: 0.945 attack speed, 13 attack damage (12.285 DPS) Eterna: 0.87 attack speed, 14 attack damage (12.18 DPS) Adamantium: 0.9 attack speed, 13 attack damage (11.7 DPS) Hard Bedrock: 0.745 attack speed, 12 attack damage (8.94 DPS) Barrier: 0.995 attack speed, 8.985 attack damage (8.94 DPS) Pickaxes Wood/Skywood: 1.28 attack speed, 2 attack damage (2.56 DPS) Gold: 1.075 attack speed, 2 attack damage (2.15 DPS) Stone/Skystone: 1.16 attack speed, 3 attack damage (3.48 DPS) Iron: 1.14 attack speed, 4 attack damage (4.56 DPS) Diamond: 1.2 attack speed, 5 attack damage (6 DPS) Obsidian: 1.24 attack speed, 6.5 attack damage (8.06 DPS) Soft Bedrock: 0.995 attack speed, 6.5 attack damage (6.4675 DPS) Mithril: 1.26 attack speed, 8 attack damage (10.08 DPS) Eterna: 1.16 attack speed, 9 attack damage (10.44 DPS) Admanatium: 1.2 attack speed, 8.5 attack damage (10.2 DPS) Hard Bedrock: 0.995 attack speed, 6.5 attack damage (6.4675 DPS) Barrier: 1.325 attack speed, 4.88 attack damage (6.4675 DPS) Shovels Wood: 1.07 attack speed, 2.25 attack damage (2.4075 DPS) Skywood: 1.07 attack speed, 2 attack damage (2.14 DPS) Gold: 0.9 attack speed, 7.5 attack damage (6.75 DPS) Stone: 0.965 attack speed, 4.25 attack damage (4.10125 DPS) Skystone: 0.965 attack speed, 4 attack damage (3.86 DPS) Iron: 0.95 attack speed, 5 attack damage (4.75 DPS) Diamond: 1 attack speed, 4.25 attack damage (4.25 DPS) Obsidian: 1.05 attack speed, 3.75 attack damage (3.9375 DPS) Soft Bedrock: 0.83 attack speed, 9 attack damage (7.47 DPS) Mithril: 1.05 attack speed, 4 attack damage (4.2 DPS) Eterna: 0.965 attack speed, 4.5 attack damage (4.3425 DPS) Adamantium: 1 attack speed, 4.75 attack damage (4.75 DPS) Hard Bedrock: 0.83 attack speed, 9 attack damage (7.47 DPS) Barrier: 1.105 attack speed, 6.76 attack damage (7.47 DPS) Category:Stat Pages